1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a modular and scalable high optical-fiber count wet engagement mate connector assembly.
2. Background Art
There are many types of connectors for making connections of optical-fiber cables in underwater, high-pressure, and other harsh environments. Such connectors typically comprise a plug unit containing pin connectors with cable rear ends and pin contact forward ends, and a receptacle unit containing complementary (equivalent) socket connectors with cable rear ends and socket contact forward ends for mate engagement with the pin contacts. Typically, the plug unit pin contacts extend into the receptacle unit when the plug and receptacle units are connected. The wet (underwater) connectors are designed for a limited number of mate/demate cycles, which are performed by a diver or a remotely operated underwater vehicle, as compared to non-underwater connectors. This limitation is due to small amounts of water and contaminates getting into the connector each time it is mated.
A known wet-mate connector is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0045146 to Carl Stoesz. A further known wet-mate connector assembly for fiber optics (model G3) is available from Sea Con of Bellville, Tex.
A variety of sealing mechanisms are being used for achieving wet engagement mate of the pin and socket connectors. Typically, for wet engagement mate connections, both the socket and pin connector contacts reside in a pressure-balanced sealed fluid-filled chamber. These designs are inherently compatible with any ocean depth since the operating surfaces see essentially no differential in pressure. During engagement mating, as the plug and receptacle units come together, the seals exclude any external fluid and particulate debris. As the mating occurs, both fluid chamber and seals simultaneously move or change shape opening a clean, compensation fluid filled path between the plug and receptacle internal volumes. The final mating step passes the plug unit contact pins through opening seals and aligns them to the receptacle socket contacts creating a clean physical connection. In this operational sequence, the pin and socket connector contacts are never exposed to the external environment before, during, or after mating, ensuring a long-term, reliable optical connection. To demonstrate survivability in harsh underwater environments, the wet-mate connectors are subjected to mechanical shock, vibration, and extensive thermal and pressure qualification testing. In addition, qualification testing can include turbid tank mate/demate testing to ensure survivability in harsh near bottom water conditions. In these tests, the connector is placed in a tank filled with a fully agitated sand/silt mixture. The connector is then repeatedly mated and demated to ensure successful and reliable operation.
The individual pin and socket wet-mate connectors that are contained in the plug and receptacle connector units, respectively, are typically enclosed in protective housing and have alignment and latching features for pin to socket mate engagement. Each individual pin and socket connector can accommodate multiple optical fibers with a range of four to eight fibers being a typical number. With optical fibers being used in various types of sensor arrays, and in broadband telecommunication applications including voice, video, and data transmission, connectors that can simultaneously connect a large number of optical fibers at a single connection point are highly desirable.
It is therefore desirable to provide a wet-mate connector capable of accommodating high optical-fiber counts in a modular scalable package with relatively low physical size and weight. It should be noted that while a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements have been achieved within the art of pin and socket wet-mate connectors, none completely fulfill the specific objectives achieved by this invention.